1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an archery rest system and, more particularly, the invention relates to an archery rest system providing three styles of rest including a fall away, limb actuated, and fixed launcher position rest and allowing for assessing the bows sight for third axis alignment (reference U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,391).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archers have always looked for ways to further increase the accuracy of the archery system (bow, arrows, string, arrow rest, sight aides, stabilizers and operator). Specific to arrow rests, arrow fletching clearance has been an area that introduces arrow flight imbalances if the fletchings of the arrow come in contact with the arrow rest launcher or any bow structure like the riser or string/cables. The conventional fall away rest eliminated this problem as does the limb actuated rest. These styles of rests are used both for how hunting and target archery.
One of the main problems with limb actuated designs is the stress that is placed on the attachment string and the forces imparted on the mechanism that stops the launcher's travel. These issues cause several problems: 1) The string stretches causing the tune of the arrow rest to change the arrow's point of impact; 2) the string breaks after repeated cycles as there is no means for absorbing the force imparted by the limb and 3) the lack of force absorption causes high mechanical stresses causing failures and worn parts.
The fixed launcher position rest is most commonly used by specialized target archers for its simple design, approach and reliability. The fixed launcher position rest, however, makes no attempt to change the position of the launcher as the launcher is always fixed in the UP position.
If an archer wants to experiment with which type of rest best works for their application (bow hunting, target, or field archery), they are required to purchase all three styles of archery rests. Therefore there exists a need to combine these three styles into archery rest providing multiple configurations for archers.
Also, there are many archery rests on the market but none integrate any features that allow the archer's sight to be assessed for third axis adjustment at full draw.